The Team
by NIGHT09
Summary: The young heroes all have pre-team allegiances, but will they all come together to fight a common foe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING HERE!**

Gotham Academy:

"Okay class, all of you here have the high grades required, you have the chance to go on a field trip to tour, Jump College, which is an Ivy League college. It's a far trip, but worth the time considering they are still considering applications." Mrs. Lucas informed the students with the grades high enough to attend.

"Another important thing to remember is they are working with some of our school's supporters, and because of so, they are willing to give a 120% of admission fee for our school's students." Mr. Johnson continued.

"Where is Jump College?" Leah, a student, asked.

"It's in California," Mr. Johnson replied.

"Mr. Johnson and I are heading up the field trip and if you can get your parents to email us saying that you can go we will put you on the roster. We will be leaving on Friday, so we need your parent's answers by midnight Wednesday. We will be getting back the next Saturday." Mrs. Lucas announced.

"If you have any more questions ask either Mrs. Lucas or me. That's all, go back to class." Mr. Johnson requested.

All the students slowly got up and started the trek back to class, talking to their friends about the field trip.

"Dude no school for a few days, count me in!" Roy smirked.

"Plus, Jump City is on a beach," Wally interjected, "with babes in bikinis!"

"Seriously," Artemis rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about?"

"Just ignore him, it's what we all do." Karen suggested, loudly with a laugh.

"Hey-" Wally began before being cut off.

"So, I take it you guys are going?" Dick asked.

"Well, it is missing school." Karen reasoned.

"I'm in." Artemis agreed. "What about you Dick, are you going?"

"Yeah I'm in." He confirmed.

"This is going to be fun!" Wally claimed grinning.

"Yeah, if you're not there." Roy smirked.

"I'm the life of the party and you know it!" Wally defended.

"Well, my class is here." Karen pointed out, "So I'll catch up with you guys at lunch."

"Later." Artemis replied with a wave, making her way to her class.


	2. Chapter 2

The students were all at the airport waiting for the plane to take them to Jump City, California. In total there were about 30 students going and two teachers. Most of the students grouped off into their respective friend groups. One of which being our young heroes.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Wally complained, seeing Karen eating his chocolate bar.

"Well I got it first," Karen smirked.

"Aww too bad," Artemis laughed, teasing Wally.

"You guys," Dick muttered annoyed, easily getting frustrated by their antics. "You should know that I probably won't be around much this trip so just… try not to burn anything down."

"Not around much?" Karen questioned his vague statement, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I plan on casing of the city, patrolling for the some of the bad guys I hear are there." Dick replied, looking around, making sure no one else could hear them.

"I'm with you there," Roy added.

"Us too, we all brought the suits." Wally remembered.

"Okay-" Dick started in a serious voice before being cut off.

"No, not yet with all the leader stuff." Karen interrupted, "I plan on enjoying what little vacation I get."

"Well we better get some," Artemis responded. "There are a few things touristy things I would like to do."

"Me too," Roy agreed.

"What do you want to do?" Karen questioned.

"Score a hot chick," Roy smirked.

"Same!" Wally echoed, high fiving Roy.

"I swear that's all they think about." Karen huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Boarding group 1 for the gold members, please line up now." The intercom requested.

"Come on guys," Dick motioned, while getting up.

"Huh?" Artemis asked.

"Bruce reserved all the first-class seats for us." Dick grinned.

"Sweet." Wally praised as they all followed Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in London, England:

"After our raid of one of Lex Luthor's hidden research facilities last month, we were able to retrieve some of the information before the self-destruction process deleted everything. It's about Klarion." Garth informed his friends.

"What about him? Weaknesses? Maybe-" Conner started.

"It had his base locations," Garth remarked. "Well those that Lex knew of, but still it seems that he tracked Klarion and he was most often in his base in Jump City, California."

"And we know that The Light has a big meeting in person soon and they all have to set up surveillance so there's no risk of double cross." Jenny stated.

"Right. We know the meeting is in London at one of the Brain's bases there." Garth stated.

"Which is under surveillance from the cameras we put up when we first found it." Conner went on.

"So, we need to go to London and try to get more info, then come to Jump and take down Klarion." Jenny reasoned.

"Why can't we just take them down in London?" Conner grumbled annoyed.

"We can't take down all the light if they're meeting up. I mean sure we're all skilled and have abilities, but so do they and they simply out number us." Jenny replied.

"Plus, you two are both a little emotionally involved with them creating you, Superboy and doing testing on Jinx to try and draw out a metahuman gene." Garth put in.

"I guess," Conner mumbled.

"Don't let it get you down Conner. We escaped, and we will take them down." Jenny comforted.

"Yeah but in the meantime, let's get some sleep and fly out in the morning." Garth suggested.

"Sounds good," Jenny yawned, getting up and leaving through the attached door in the hotel rooms they were staying in.

"Okay," Conner agreed, also getting up leaving, letting Garth think.


End file.
